Land and Sky
by Nagone
Summary: 20 year old Sasuke finds that being true to himself, and his body's emotions, leave no repercussions in 19 year old Naruto’s eyes. Rated M for Self infliction, lemon, and pure unadulturated angst. Enjoy.


Land and Sky

By Hikari's Heartless Mayhem

**Title**: Land and sky

**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: SasuNaru  
**Rating**: M

**Length**: 2922 words, roughly 2360 without the tittle, disclaimer and other bio's about this piece.

**Summary**: 20 year old Sasuke finds that being true to himself has no repercussions in 19 year old Naruto's eyes. Rated M for Self- infliction, Lemon, and angst.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and Sasuke are not owned by me. Those rights belong Mamasashi Kishimoto, for if indeed they happened to be owned by me…. Well, let's say TV wouldn't be for young viewers. Now, onto the main event.

**Land and Sky**

_I know you are watching me. I can feel your soft, black orbs boring into my skull. You watch me with such painful lust that I feel like I want to be pounded into by you almost every moment…_

_But is that really how you feel about me?_

_I need to know... Sasuke, I do..._

_Because I love you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was the early morning in the village of Konahamaru, and Naruto was awake.

And bleeding.

Naruto had a slightly sadistic side when it came to his cutting. He was alone, and everyone still had some trouble trusting the Hokage- to- be. And with Sasuke, the one true love of his life gone without him admitting the truth, he could only turn to cutting as a release.

Sasuke, on the other hand, sat hidden in a ramen shoppe, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ Naruto would come in. He longed so much for the white- blonde hair, those angelic powder- blue eyes, the blush that coated his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled at that last bit, seeing as the object of his affection probably had some color in his nether regions that tonight, Sasuke would most _definitely _see, whether the blonde wanted him to or not.

Uchiha's always got what they wanted.

Blood clothed Naruto's small, petite wrist. He sobbed into the tissue he had left from earlier events as he cleaned his wrist and the knife next to him.

That's when he heard a soft knocking at his door.

Slowly, he managed to drag himself to the whitewashed wood, tugging the doorknob till it moved in its corridor, clicking and chugging in time with the various channels. It was Sasuke he saw first. "Teme…"

Sasuke smiled weakly and forced himself in past the blonde. "What happened to your wrist?" Sasuke pulled one closer to his face.

Naruto jerked it away, his eyes quickly filling with tears.

Sasuke, whose bad tempter hadn't been correct since he was 12, grabbed at Naruto and pulled him inside. "I said, what happened to your wrist?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I started cutting."

Sasuke's eyes turned red with sharigan. "How dare you cut on something so beautiful and precious to me?! How dare you!"

Naruko's sky eyes glistened, wet with tears and pain. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke's sharigan eye glistened with anger and lust. "Naruto, do you even realize what you mean to me?!"

Naruto stayed still and quiet.

"Naruto…" Sasuke begged. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes shut tightly. _This is all a bad dream. When I wake up, Sasuke will take me out for ramen and I won't be so sad anymore…_

Sasuke looked at Naruto a little softer now. "Naruto, you mean the world to me… I love you. I-"

Sasuke's back hit a hard wooden floor with a hyperactive ninja on top of him. "Oh teme, I love you too!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's cotton shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is my best shirt!" Sasuke pushed him of and to the side, gently cuddling next to him. "Dobe, if you ever go near a knife again and hurt my angel, I'll kill myself."

Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust and happiness. "Baka… Why would I want to take myself away from all of this?" Naruto whispered, running a finger up and down the linen of Sasuke's shirt. Albeit reaching his pants, and more specifically, his erection. "I mean, it looks like little Sasuke wouldn't be all that happy, ne?" Sasuke bite back a shiver and let Naruto's gently hands grab him through the tightening jeans. He loved Naruto's hand fondling him. It was Heaven on Earth.

"Dobe… s-squeeze harder…" he managed out, his face crunching together in bliss. Naruto did as he asked, his reward a loud gasp as Sasuke, who, lucky him, had already met with a half dressed Naruto, told him to lay down.

"Teme… Make love to me…" Naruto gasped as Sasuke grinded his body against Naruto's smaller frame.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Sasuke playfully moaned. "Say it louder."

Naruto's face crunched together from the pleasure his seme was rewarding his callused body with. "Sasuke, make love to me!" He screwed, his deep voice echoing through the one room apartment.

"That's what I thought I heard," an already naked Sasuke muttered. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded yes, not even realize that Sasuke, like a good lover, had already prepared him. "I love you teme."

Sasuke mumbles something of a response and slowly pushed himself into the delicious white- hot heat of Naruto. Naruto bite back yelps and let the silent tears fall from his sky eyes. Sasuke, who knew how painful that must have had to be. "Can I move now?" He whispered after a few beats. Naruto nodded a slow yes and Sasuke pulled out to the tip before shoving himself back in. Simultaneously, the lovers let out moans as Sasuke set up a slow rhythm.

"Harder, Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto screamed, winding his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulling him deeper. Sasuke automatically took that as a sign to let loose and begin to pound into Naruto's tight heat, eliciting loud and sweet screams from the boy beneath.

"Sasuke, I can't hold on," he moaned. Both were sure that they were easily being heard by neighbors.

Sasuke's land eyes looked dolefully at Naruto. "Hold out for me, Naru…" He begin to see spots, as did the boy beneath him. Then

"SASUKE!"

It all happened simultaneously. Naruto's essence sp;ashed Sasuke's belly along with his own and Naruto's body convulsed as Sasuke filled him, his shell cup running over.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke pulled out in order to not crush the boy beneath him. Naruto, whose' body was still dealing with the aftershocks of orgasm, turned his head and looked at his lover. "Sasuke… please…stay with me?"

Sasuke couldn't deny the sky eyes of Naruto. "We'll move your stuff into my place tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto, who stomach was never sated rose to get up and screamed.

Sasuke laughed at the faint cry of "Fucking animals" he heard come from somewhere in the building. "Dobe… getting up after lovemaking is not advised."

Naruto, who had done a face plant into the floor, realized that. "Really now," he mumbled, spitting at the - _Oh god_- he had tasted.

Sasuke fell down laughing. "Baka!" He cried, gently pulling Naruto into his arms as they crept into the younger of the two's bed. "Never eat off the floor after sex either."

Naruto scowled and looked outside. "Sasuke… look…"

Sasuke turned his attention to the hills surrounding the village. It was raining, but nothing was wet. It was just pure beauty.

Just like Land and sky. Just like him and Naruto.

"It's so pretty…" Naruto begin, but never finished, seeing as Sasuke had captured him in a kiss.

"It's just like our love. One day, everyone will be able to see all the beauty it holds."

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's chest, gently nuzzling up again him. Sasuke ran his hand thru the white- blonde hair of his new and permanent lover, smiling and holding back tears, but finding his cheeks damp.

And he could've sworn he heard Naruko say, "No more blood and no more tears."

"And we're getting rid of the knife drawer."


End file.
